Man in the moon
by The Arena
Summary: When someone dear dies, and gets one night to tell you their feelings. R and R. my first KH fanfic. Lemonish.


**A/N not beta read, as i just finished it and opted to upload before i got anyone to beta it. Because i want you to enjoy ^^**

**its a KH, and its my very first KH, so please feel free to say if i get the characters well or if they are totally OC.**

**Its a giftfic for mi-chan. just because.**

**And comments on grammar will be shredder so it can be recycled for something more creative.**

**R&R!**

* * *

His blue eyes looked longingly upon the night sky and the trillions upon trillions of stars that reflected in the sea around Destiny Island.

His feet could barely touch the surface of the water, where he every once in a while made a ripple that spread throughout the calm water.

Destiny Island never seemed as lonesome as now. Why was that? Was it because Kairi had gone to see Namine in the twilight town? Or was it because Roxas was having fun in Prideland with Axel?

No.

It was because it hurt. It hurt right here, the spot underneath his hand – his heart. His heart there no longer had Riku in it. That was why.

A single shooting star crossed the night sky above his dark spiky hair, reflecting in the waters underneath his feet.

"I wish I had a heart." The boy said. It was stupid really. He of anyone in this entire universe was said to have the biggest and strongest heart – but what use was this heart if it broke and shattered.

"I wish.. I had a heart" He said again, closing his eyes and clutching his hands above his heart and wishing – wishing that his heart would come.

A drop fell into the water and rippled throughout the surface, and the boy opened his eyes to behold the night sky again, and decided that it was time for bed – a broken heart always seemed a bit less sharp around its edges as time went by.

As he jumped down from the palm tree and felt the pearly white sand between his toes, he turned to walk back to his house located not far from the beach.

"..sora.." the boy froze in his walk.

"sora." His blue eyes grew in size and he slowly turned to look back at the water.

In the surface of the sea, a figure had rose up and the moonlight shone upon it, lighting up the oh so well known aquamarine eyes in its face – these turquoise gems there usually were hidden behind a grey mop of uncombed hair.

"Riku?" the boy stood unmoving in his spot, frozen in the sand that seemed to hold onto him as glue on paper.

How? Why?

"Sora... I miss you..." the figure stepped out of the water, as if the water itself was shaping his figure. Like... he was made of this beautiful dark and gentle sea.

"R-Riku? B-b-but how? Shouldn't you ..." Sora said, as he suddenly stood face to face with the figure that indeed was Riku.

"Sora... I love you..." Riku leaned in and hugged the boy, who still stood unmoving with his eyes wide in surprise, shock and above everything... sadness.

'He is so warm...' Sora closed his eyes and hugged the older boy back.

This was crudely unfair. Riku was gone. He wasn't ever coming back. . . because, Sora had killed him.

In the midst of the battle against the heartless, Riku had himself turned into a heartless by being Xeanorth's nobody, and he couldn't turn back – he couldn't win against the real nobody that he had invaded.

He had lost.

In the midst of it all, as everyone fought the overwhelming army of nobodies, Sora had stood face to face with the nobody that was Riku.

"Kill me Sora."

"What? No! I will not kill you! There has to be a way to turn you back, to get you back to yourself and your own body! There has to!" Sora's eyes were filling up and tears fell down from them as if he had been whipped over and over.

"Sora. Please. Kill me." Riku walked up close to the small boy, this beautiful boy he loved so dearly, this boy who he had always seen smile so brightly – this boy...

"No Riku... please... I can't do it..." Sora dropped his keyblade, making it sound against the marble floor, and grabbed hold of Riku's black cloak, gripping it tightly.

"Don't... Sora... Don't make it harder than it is..." Riku took his arms around the slim built figure and hugged him closely, as if there that moment wasn't any war going on. As if there was only the two of them right now.

"I can't... I can't live with out you Riku…" Sora sniffed as he felt Riku's strong arms around him. Why did it have to go this far?

"Sora. I love you." Sora's eyes widened in surprise and he felt Riku let go of him. He saw the older boy bend down to take up the keyblade and give it back to the brunette.

"I love you. So please... understand." As the keyblade was in Sora's hands and Riku was about to let go of it, Sora could see into the nobody and see the real Riku. His gorgeous turquoise eyes that he always had loved... was full of tears.

Oh so many tears.

"Riku don't... I can't..." As Sora was about to let go of the blade again, he saw in front of his own eyes how Riku forced it into his own body, making the nobody beginning to damp in black smoke as he was about to disappear.

"RIKU!" Sora threw the keyblade on the floor, where it vanished, and quickly supported Riku who no longer could stand – his body slowly fading away.

"It's for the best sora..." the older boy said, slowly stroking the brunette's cheek.

"What do you mean 'for the best'! It's not for the best! I don't want you to die, Riku! Don't go..." Sora hugged the older man so tightly he could and his tears just fell as rain upon the sea.

"Do great things... sora..." Riku disappeared and Sora fell to his knees, crying out. How could this be for the best(!)? How could Riku say something like that? Why... why would he die?

Many times he had thought about that, and why the grey haired boy had to die, why he vanished out of his life like that. Why wasn't he given a chance? Maybe he could have saved Riku!

As Riku let go of Sora, looking the boy in the eyes, seeing how they glistened from tears that threatened to fall but didn't, he smiled gently.

Sora stood in the sand, looking back into the other boy's eyes and couldn't help but to ask.

"wh-why are you here?"

Riku took Sora's hand and placed his own upon it.

"I heard you wished for a heart." He said, stroking the younger boy's cheek, and smiling.

Sora blinked. He had wished for a heart, he had indeed wished for Riku. He had wished upon all of his broken heart that the other would come back, so they could be together again.

"But you're..."

"Dead?" Riku finished and chuckled as he could see how his little brunette always seemed to struggle with the words. He was always cute like that.

"Yea. You shouldn't be here... I mean I am happy you are... but why?" Sora pulled his hand back, looking into the sand, feeling discomfort set in. Who in the world would play this sick joke on him? Not even a month after Riku died.

"I don't know why... or how... Sora. I just know... I have till the first sun hits this very beach, and I'll be gone. I have one night with you, Sora."

The boy looked up at the other, and wondered...

Was one night enough.

"What do you want to do?" Riku asked, as he saw the wobbly little boy just stand in the sandy dune and look into his eyes.

"What I want to do?.. I dunno really… what do you want to do? You only have one night here; I have a whole life... "The brunette fiddled with his fingers as he looked into the sand and felt a bit awkward.

He didn't know what a dead guy wanted to do anyway? Who knew? Riku might have wanted to do something really important before he had died by... Sora's... hand.

"Honestly?" Riku asked, quirking a brow and crossing his arms, in a manner that was pretty... Riku like.

"Yea honestly." Sora said, grinning at the older man, as this whole scenario reminded him of old days, back when Riku still lived here.

"I want to be with you." Riku said, letting his arms down and giving the brunette an almost apologetic look.

"But I am here. I am standing like... 50 cm from you." Sora stated matter of fact.

Riku laughed and shook his head. "No Sora... not quite like that..."

"Then I am not sure what you mean? How else do you mean? You are here with me aren't you?" Riku always did say things in a weird way! He always had and apparently still did.

"I mean... like this..." He leaned in and took a gentle hold underneath Sora's chin and raised his face so he could kiss the boys lips.

The kiss was brief, and Riku let go of the brunettes chin and discovered huge blue eyes looking back at him with the words in them – WHAT THE HELL?

Sora clasped his mouth with both hands, but Riku should have known. He could have told himself that Sora had never kissed before, and above all – a man. Hell, he probably never jerked off before either.

"wh-wh-why did you do that!" the sand no longer held the younger boy glued and Sora stumbled back, only to land on his butt.

"I told you. I want to be with you. Do you understand now?" Riku asked, as he sat down and looked at sora, with a grin. He just couldn't help himself.

The young boy turned his head and looked away as a blush crept upon his cheeks.

"I... understand. But Riku... we are both guys... isn't it wrong doing it... with another man?" Sora asked, as he crossed his legs and still looked away from the older boy who supported himself with a hand in the sand as he leaned in towards the other – forcing Sora to look at him as he had taken hold of Sora's chin again.

"Sora... I told you... didn't I, that I love you." Riku asked, smiling at the young boy who grew beet red at the sentence.

"Yea... you did. " Sora said, looking directly into the turquoise gems of sea.

"All I ever wanted... was to be with you... to touch you... to feel your warm skin and your kisses." The grey haired boy said, and because of the honesty in his words, Sora flushed so hard that he thought he was going to faint.

"You're too direct!" Sora said, pushing the older boy away quickly getting up to his feet. He stood there looking down on Riku as he sat on his bum in the pearly sand there was illuminated by the night sky and the moon.

"Why are you shy all of the sudden?" As he winced a little from the bump into the sand, the older male got up and brushed himself off, while looking at the other who had just crossed his arms and gave a slight pout.

"…." Sora turned around.

"… it's because… its embarrassing." the brunette stated.

"What is?" Riku of course knew what the younger boy meant; he just wanted to hear him say it.

"That you want to... t-t-touch me." Sora stood and pushed at some sand with his foot. He really was utterly embarrassed. Why wanted Riku to touch him? He had touched him many times before, so why now? And why like this?

A smile formed on the grey haired boys lips.

"Is it embarrassing because it's true, or... because you want me to touch you too?" Riku asked, as he walked up behind the boy and let his arms fall like drapes around Sora's waist.

There was a pleasant silence, and Riku could feel the other place a hand on his – it was so warm. He was so warm. And he would do anything so he never would forget the warmth that radiated from the brunette and how sweet he would smell of papou fruits.

"I don't know what to do..." Sora finally said, clenching lightly around the older boys hand.

"neither do I, but I need to try.. " the younger boy turned in his grasp, looking seriously at him, making the blue orbs reflect a certain emotion that Riku didn't really knew what was.

Fear…? Perhaps.

He took a solid hold around the other and hugged him tightly. If he only had this night to get imprints from Sora, then he wanted to do it thoroughly. Leaving the prints as deep as scars and burn marks on his soul, so he would never forget.

As he loosened the hold of the other, he took Sora by the hand and they walked back to the little house where they both have lived, but where only Sora lived now.

He closed the door when they had entered, leaving the brunette standing with his back against him in the centre of the small house.

It was dark, but rays of moonlight shone down through the windows, just barely giving enough light to see where things were.

But it didn't matter to Riku. He wanted to know, feel, taste and touch all of Sora – he wanted to remember everything.

As he slowly walked through the darkness over to Sora, he wrapped his arms around his waist, and gently placed a kiss on his neck. It sent a small shiver through the brunette, but he didn't react with anything else.

The older boy didn't want to just rip his clothes off and fuck him over like an animal, no, he wanted to go slow – almost agonizingly slow, to savour this moment.

The touches he left on the other, he wanted Sora to remember them. The kisses he left, he wanted Sora to feel them and the things he did, and he wanted Sora to react to them.

He wanted him to leave him something very precious – a memory.

Another kiss was added on the brunette's neck, a little bit above the first, and Riku whispered deep into Sora's ear.

"…I love you…"

Another shiver went through Sora's body. Riku made him shiver from just words – words that made his shattered heart glue together and pound hard in his chest.

He closed his eyes hard together. He didn't want to look at the older boy, it was embarrassing, and yet… it was…nice.

"Sora..." Riku whispered his voice sounding a bit deeper than usual – but Sora didn't react.

"…don't be nervous... just feel me... as I can feel you… "Riku ran his hand down Sora's right arm, all the way to his fingers, slowly pulling of his black gloves. He repeated the motion with left arm as well, and placed another butterfly kiss on the younger boys jaw. Leaning in over his shoulder he grabbed a hold of the zipper to Sora's shirt, but felt the other stop him as he was about to zip it down.

"… I-I... "Sora said, not knowing why he had stopped the other. He had just reacted to it.

"It's okay... I can go first if you want to..." Riku said and took a steep away from him, while Sora opened his eyes and turned his head to look over his shoulder as he could hear the older boy unzip his shirt and let it fall with a thud against the wooden planks.

In the darkness he couldn't see much, other than the outlines.

He quickly turned his head straight ahead again as Riku took the step back, his naked chest against Sora's back.

Taking hold of Sora's zipper again, Riku pulled it down without the brunette stopping him. As he took a hold of the shoulders of the shirt, he pulled it off and threw to the side. He felt the younger boy shudder lightly as he pushed his chest against Sora's back.

Letting his hands feel their way down from the boys slim shoulders and down his arms, right out to his hands where he interlaced their fingers.

Riku placed a kiss on the exposed shoulder, and yet another and another. They were soft, light and almost felt like feathers caressing Sora's sun kissed skin.

Turning his head to the side, looking through half lidded eyes at the older boy, Sora could feel how the other kissed him down his back – though never letting go of their interlaced fingers.

It felt weird at first, but Riku's kisses began feeling really good. The way they seemed to cover his whole body – kiss by kiss. It felt like they got closer to each other, like Riku was kissing each bit of Sora's soul with his own.

As Riku got up, he loosened his fingers from Sora's and let them rest on the brunettes hips.

"Sora... I want you to lie down..." Sora's blue eyes widened a bit as he felt Riku let go of him completely, to walk over to the bed and grab the blanket, and spread it out on the floor.

"Isn't the bed more comfortable?" the younger boy asked in a matter of fact kind of way.

"It's also too small..." Riku smiled, and waited for Sora to lie down, and he did.

The blanket didn't make the wooden planks feel softer, but it helped a little he guessed.

As he lay there, looking up at the silhouette of the older boy, he began feeling slightly nervous again.

The older boy sat down on his knees and slowly worked his way up Sora's body – with kisses soft and tasteful.

He started at the hem of the brunettes pants and kissed his way up. Way up the slim boy's chest, up his throat and his jaw, until he hovered above Sora's face.

It wasn't hesitation holding him back, no – it was admiration. He admired the younger boys cerulean eyes in the dim lit room, how they looked at him – how they seemed to speak to him in some way.

Leaning in and capturing the boy's lips, he closed his eyes, letting himself vanish in Sora's kiss. The boy had surprisingly plum lips, and as Riku dared to deepen the kiss, he could tell that the boy tasted like salty sea ice.

He had probably indulged himself a little too much lately. He always did when he was in a bad mood.

As Riku began to pant, he pulled away to end the kiss, but felt Sora tug in his grey locks that dangled down, forcing the older male to continue with the kiss.

Opening his mouth more than before Sora could feel how Riku's tongue caressed his own, licking it, tasting it and feeling it. As they would tilt their heads so their tongues would only just touch, they both panted for air.

Sora was unfair. Riku wanted to touch him so much, make love to him, but... he wanted to savour this moment more than just making love. He wanted Sora always remember this.

Finally releasing the kiss, Riku hovered above the brunettes face, looking into those half lidded orbs of blue diamonds and how the younger boys cheeks was flushed bright red.

He looked so beautiful. His arms had fallen onto the blanket, his spiky hair was a mess and his lips were parted as he heaved for air. Riku leaned down to kiss him on the jaw and down his throat.

He could now feel how Sora bucked under his kisses, and as Riku let his pelvis grind against the younger boys he heard how Sora gasped for air.

He had begun to react to him.

He could no longer stay calm under the others kisses and touches, and he could no longer say that he felt weird. No, he wanted Riku to touch him, make him feel his heart still pounding.

Riku placed feather kisses down his chest until he reached a nipple, which he licked and kissed, playing with his tongue around it. Sora moaned as he could feel Riku and how his hand ran down his side while he circled his nipple with his tongue.

It made him shudder and grab hold of the blanket on the floor. It felt good, and he could feel his erection rub against Riku's, creating a new wonderful feeling of friction between them.

As Riku pushed himself up to Sora's ear, he grinded his erection against the brunette, earning a gasp from the plum lips and he couldn't help but moan as well.

"Sora... I want you..." The words slipped out as a whisper before the grey haired boy moaned against Sora's ear again, feeling how the boy underneath him bucked every once in a while, adding that wonderful friction.

"hah…Riku…I want you too..." this was the first time Sora had said anything like that to him. He hadn't said I love you back at Riku, he hadn't even said he liked him – though Riku knew, that he wouldn't be there if Sora hadn't wished for a heart, and if he came from that wish, then he indeed must have been in Sora's heart.

Riku kissed Sora's collarbone, then his neck, his ear.. He placed as many kisses as he could, because he wanted to remember the taste that belonged only to Sora.

As he kissed his way down the boy's chest, he slowly sat up on his knees, looking down at the other. He began opening Sora's pants, letting the zipper run down and slowly wriggling of the black shorts of the brunette.

Sora didn't stop him. He had known from the moment Riku had kissed him that he would end here, but what he didn't know was how much he by now wanted the older boy, how much his touches seemed to burn on his skin.

It all just felt intoxicating.

Riku was intoxicating.

Sora lay in his dark blue boxers, looking up through glazed eyes at Riku, who was unzipping his own white pants, though not sliding them off entirely. It all seemed a bit surreal.

The grey haired boy lay down on top of Sora again, supporting his body with his elbow, so some space was in between the two of them. He leaned in and said with a voice there had grown a bit husky.

"Sora... close your eyes and relax.." the brunette didn't think twice about it and trusted the older boy in whatever he said and did, so he closed his eyes.

Caressing the sun kissed skin of the brunette with his hand; Riku trailed with his fingertips an invisible line all the way down to the hem of Sora's boxers. He felt the boy froze and his breathing hitching momentarily as he pulled in the rubber band of the boxers, though he continued, and whispered to Sora to relax.

Pulling down in the band, he freed the brunette's erection from the boxers, and he pumped the brunette from top till bottom a few times before he let go. He reached down to his own erection, and pulled a bit down in his pants and boxers so he could get it free.

As he pushed his erection against Sora, he could hear the brunette catch his breath. Grabbing around both of their dicks, beginning to pump them both from top till bottom in an unhurried pace, he leaned in and kissed Sora on the fine jaw line.

Though the air got caught in his lungs for a moment, Sora began to moan out as the pleasurable strokes of Riku were building up something warm inside him.

He could feel how the grey haired boy kissed him, while he every once in a while would pant, and it turned him on. Sora was surprised at how Riku's voice and pants seemed to fuel his current lust even further.

"..riku..." the words trailed of his lips in a moan, and it wasn't hard to tell that Sora couldn't hold back much longer, but neither could the older boy. Sora's sounds were just too cute.

".. sora.. " Riku's words trailed off as Sora bucked under his touch and came over their chests, feeling how the grey haired older boy jerked them off in a fast pace before he came as well – collapsing onto the smaller boy.

Sora would have told Riku he weighed more than a whale, but he was catching his breath and frankly, he didn't care. The only thing he cared for was how the older mans warm body was against his, how his locks was all a muddle and how he could caress down Riku's back in gentle strokes.

Riku could hardly release himself from the soft fingers caressing his back, it felt so relaxing and peaceful. This very moment could have stopped and he would forever be happy, his heart would never feel the same way as it did now.

But as he slowly loosened himself from Sora, resting his body on his elbows, he looked down at the brunette, leaning in and capturing the others lips in a soft wet kiss.

These kisses were addicting.

Sora was.

Oh how he loved Sora, how he loved Destiny Island, how he loved the sandy beach and the blue sky and the green palm trees. How he indeed had loved life.

The brunette deepened the kiss, biting on Riku's lower lip teasingly, while he curled his arms around the older boy's neck slowly bringing him down upon him again.

Riku could definitely love this demanding side of the young boy, it was pleading and yet it demanded nothing but full attention. Riku sneaked his hands into Sora's sweat soaked hair, fiddling with the strands as Sora did with his.

Maybe this was how lovers felt?

If so, he envied them.

Sora stopped the kiss as he gasped for air, giving Riku a cheesy smile, and the other just grinned without saying anything, burring his head in the nape of the brunettes shoulder.

"Sora..?" Sora just relaxed his head against Riku's, still fiddling with some strands of grey hair.

"mmmn..?"

"Can I touch you more?" Riku's word made the young boy stop for a moment, pondering the question, before he continued with fiddling a specific strand.

"Yea... but-…" Sora closed his eyes as he felt Riku support on his elbows again to look down at him.

"But?" the older boy repeated with a lifted brow.

"… Be gentle." The brunette said, still closing his eyes harshly while his face flared up in a red coloration.

Placing a butterfly kiss on Sora's lips, he chuckled lightly at how adorable the other looked.

"I will… trust me." And he did. Sora trusted Riku more than he would ever trust anyone, which was probably why his heart now was so calm. It was like the sea under the moon, not a ripple in its surface.

Sora still didn't open his eyes, despite it was night, and the room was dark, he still didn't open his eyes as he felt a little embarrassed and he probably wouldn't be able to look Riku into the eyes right now anyway.

Riku got up and pulled of his pants there fell to the planks with a klank and thud, following with the sound of a pair of boxers being thrown in the same direction as the pants.

Sora could tell how the other boy sat down again on the blanket on his knees, and he could feel how he took hold of his boxers and pulled them off.

Had it not been for the tanned skin, Riku would probably have seen how Sora's body would turn beet reed from embarrassment. He felt really exposed right now, it was slightly uncomfortable.

As he ran his fingers down the brunette's thigh, feeling how smooth the skin was, he could feel Sora shudder under the caress, and he crawled back up to Sora and kissed his plum lips. He kissed them; he kissed his jaw, his earlobe, his throat, his collarbone and returned to kiss the lips again.

"Sora... you gotta relax when I begin now... " the words was gentle as always. Riku was gentle. Sora felt how the other boy sat up again, and how his hand caressed his inner thigh before it ended at his dick where he took hold of the semi erect penis and began to pump him.

Sora bucked as he felt how he was jerked off, from tip to base, and he couldn't help but to groan lightly. His climax from before had been intense, and the brunette could feel how his body wasn't use to this, but… it felt good.

".. Now... relax..." Riku said, as he had licked 3 of his digits and was circling with them around Sora's entrance. Of course the younger boy was surprised, and air got yet again caught in his lungs, but Riku slowly slit a finger in, and let Sora realise it was there and hopefully relax.

The older boy placed a butterfly kiss on the inner of brunette's thigh, whispering through the darkness the words again.

".. I love you..."

Feeling that the young boy began to relax around his finger, he unhurriedly began pulling it out and in, adding a little pressure to the muscle around his finger. Pulling in and out in an increasing pace, Riku added another finger, starting of in a slow pace as first, letting Sora adjust.

Sora couldn't tell if he thought of it as unpleasant or not, it just felt a bit weird, but the kisses Riku kept adding on his thighs, gentle and kind made his doubts fall back in his mind.

As the pace kept increasing Riku hit it, the bundle of nerves he was looking for, the spot that would send your mind feelings no one could even describe.

"..ah!" Sora's back bucked and the grey haired boy could feel how the brunette for a moment tightened around his fingers. As he had been making scissor movements with his fingers, Riku now added the last finger and kept thrusting them in and out in the fast pace he had built up, keep hitting the nerves almost every time.

"… riku... nnh.." the boy bucked and shivered each time he would hit the spot, grabbing hold of the blanket in tight fists, until he could feel Riku stopping.

Opening his eyes Sora looked as Riku crawled back up to him, kissing him on the lips, deepening the kiss instantly. As they kissed intensely, the brunette panted and tried to reclaim the air in his lungs, so when Riku finally adjusted himself and slipped the tip of his erection into the younger boy, Sora noted not much of it, other than it stung a little.

Ending the kiss in the need for air, Riku slowly pushed his erection in, hearing the smaller boy gasp and heave for air, though saying nothing else.

Hugging the boy underneath him tightly the grey haired older male had pushed himself all the way in, and gave Sora a few seconds to adjust and relax.

".. You okay..?" He finally asked as he kissed Sora's temple and the sweat pearl forming there, while he slowly let go of the brunette.

"I.. don't know.."

"Does it hurt?" Riku asked concerned, as he wanted to be gentle, he had promised him after all.

"n-no... it's just... I have you inside... its… weird..." Sora said, daring to look into the aquamarine eyes there lighted a bit up in the darkness.

"Yea... I know... but if you relax... it will begin to feel good..." He was just so cute, that it made Riku smile, and hopefully Sora wouldn't notice that, otherwise he would be yelled at for laughing at him, he usually had been when the brunette noticed him smile at him in situations that could be a bit…. intense.

Riku began moving his pelvis, so he was moving in and out in small thrusts, keeping his eyes locked with Sora's. The sky blue eyes were half lidded before the younger boy leaned up to capture the older boy's lips, where he closed his eyes.

Finding Sora's hands through the darkness Riku interlaced their fingers, while he kissed the smaller boy in a deep kiss – savouring the salty sea ice cream taste of Sora.

As their breaths mingled, and Riku moaned into the kiss, beginning to thrust a little bit faster, he heard how the boy underneath him moaned loudly into the searing kiss, bucking his back. The older boy began kissing Sora's jaw as he needed air in his lungs.

"…mmn.. Sora.. hah hah.. it feels really good..." Riku whispered through his pants and moans, feeling how Sora tightened their interlaced fingers.

"There! Ah Riku.. right there.. it feels so.. " Riku pushed purposely hard at that and Sora bucked wildly underneath him, exclaiming in a high moan that he in fact had hit the right spot.

As the two of them lay there, feeling how their skin began to burn from the intense heat which came from their lovemaking, no one sensed how dawn seemed to approach with astonishing speed.

That night was soon no more.

Riku slowly stopped pulled out without any warning, but sat down on the blanket and pulled Sora up on his knees with their interlaced fingers.

"Come and sit..." He said, helping Sora sit down and slip in his erection again.

"…riku.. ahh… you're in so deep.." the younger boy said in a moan as he had sat all the way down and taking all of Riku's length in. Riku could feel Sora tighten lightly around him, and he bit back a moan from the feeling.

Not having ever tried this before, Sora began moving up and down, feeling how Riku's hands rested on his slim hips. Their eyes locked and the younger boy rested his forehead against the others, feeling how their hot breaths ghosted over each others cheeks.

"…I love you.. " Sora said, making Riku's eyes widened. The brunette felt the caress of the older boys hand upon is cheek and saw how a wonderful smile formed on Riku's lips.

"I love you too." The grey haired boy replied hugging Sora tightly, feeling how the smaller boy also wrapped his arms around his neck as well.

Riku forced Sora all the way down to the base of his dick, making sure that he hit the sweet spot each time, making the boy writher in his embrace.

He didn't have much time left.

"sora... come with me..." the older boy whispered, hearing a faint okay through Sora's moans.

As Sora felt how his spot was hit dead on a couple of times, he couldn't hold back anymore and came over their chests again, tightening hardly around Riku's erection, making him come inside of him short after.

As the two of them sat there, gasping for air, Riku pulled out and let the cum fall onto the blanket and his legs careless.

Sora leaned in and kissed Riku, taking the older boy of guard, but he only melted into the kiss. Probably tasting salty sea ice cream from Sora's lips one last time...

"I really love you, Sora... " the older boy said, relishing the moment where he looked at Sora with his wild locks and flushed face.

So this was how Sora looked after sex. A precious memory made for him indeed and for the other as well.

But the sun could be spotted in the horizon of Destiny Island and he had to go, so he washed of quickly and got dressed, looking at the younger boy who had tugged the blanket around his body.

He kissed Sora on the lips, turned around and opened the door. As he walked outside and onto the sandy beach, he turned to look over his shoulder at Sora standing in the doorway.

Had life not been this cruel.

Sora looked at Riku, seeing one last time the turquoise gems, and how tears ran down the older boys cheeks from them.

"Riku!" Sora leaped from the door and tried to catch up with Riku, who in the morning sun disappeared with the parting words.

"I love you with all of my life... Sora..."

As Sora got to where he had stood he fell on his knees, crying tears heavy as lead, he hit the sand angrily, making it fly in the small breeze and into his eyes.

He rubbed his eyes clean from sand and tears, and saw in front of him a heart... a turquoise heart. Picking it up he dusted it clean and looked at it with a smile, remembering the wish he had sent at the shooting star in the night sky.

"I heard you wished for a heart?"


End file.
